


A Moment In MTAC

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making plans after a long day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment In MTAC

Standing in the shadows of a dimly lit MTAC, he was so exhausted and lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear the door opening behind him.

Even as tired and distracted as he was, his body obviously reacted automatically to the scent of his lover, a light, woody aftershave and utilitarian shampoo, because he didn't flinch as strong arms wrapped around him.

Sighing deeply and leaning back into a broad, muscular chest, he glanced around to see that all the agents in the room were totally unaware of either man's presence. Still he went willingly as he was pulled further back into the shadows, away from prying eyes.

Soft lips caressed his throat as a deep voice rumbled in his ear.

"Sorry I haven't seen you all day. You know how it can be. Promise I'll make it up to you tonight. Cowboy steaks and beer by firelight?"

A low groan escaped his throat as gentle hands skimned up his arms and across his chest, creating butterflies in his stomach.

"Sounds good. You'll bring the beer?"

"Of course." The low tones full of promise sent shivers down his spine.

Finally released from the strong grip, he turned and pressed a soft kiss to his lover's lips before striding out of the room and back down to the bullpen, ready to let his agents get away early for once.

Watching him leave the secured area, Tom Morrow stepped out of the shadows and cleared his throat.

"Okay people... Let's wrap this up. I've got plans for tonight!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tom Morrow is such an underused character considering how strong a part he played and how handsome Alan Dale is...


End file.
